Years Gone By
by AiraJane
Summary: The Dark Lord has been defeated and after twelve years, Hermione is back from the Muggle world. Now, she has resposibilities in life a definitely new role in Harry's life... This is going to be a bit dramatic but I'll try not to make it too boring. well,


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. Blah…blah… as always.

Years Gone By

Chapter One – Granger's Son

"Are all the things you need are there?" Hermione asked a certain little boy on her right as they came out of Flourish and Bloots. She's been shopping school supply for her son and for the children of Fred and George.

"Yup! All in there." The boy motioned the little cart the two Weasley boys are pushing. He smiled at his mother and Hermione smiled back.

"Aunt Hermy." Called the other boy on her left. He has the Weasley red hair, the same pale skin, and of course, freckles that is scattered on his face. "D'you think we could stop by Pop's place?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head. "Certainly." She, of course, hasn't still approved of the Weasleys Wizards Wheezes but she can't keep George and Fred's sons from them.

"YES!" all the three boys chorused and ran towards the shop across the Gringgots.

"Careful." Hermione added as she followed the boys slowly. She smiled as she remembered that twenty years ago, she and her parents used to exchange Muggle money for several Galleons and buy her school things. Now, it's her turn to buy things for her own son.

Hermione remembered the days when she had learned that she's pregnant with Leo. She was hurting badly and she wanted nothing to remind her of Leo's father. But her senses came back to her when Ginny talked her out of the abortion thing. And she was sorry she even thought about killing her son. Though she hated the father of her son, she's very glad that she kept the baby. She's very glad that she kept Leo.

She opened the door and smiled as the two trouble-makers got up and greeted her.

"Hello, Hermione. We really appreciate you taking Greg and Richie with you and Leo." It was Fred.

Hermione smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it was nothing." The twins beamed at her and led her to a chair.

"So how much do we owe you for the extra stuff we didn't think of when we gave you the boy's allowance for supplies?" asked George.

"Don't bother. It's just a few Galleons. It's not that much."

Both the twins smiled and didn't insist on giving her the money. George got up and made some tea while Fred started telling Hermione about their crazy invention. Fred was half way the discussion when they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Uncle Ron!" both the Weasley boys got up from the carpeted floor and ran towards the tall man in the doorway. They hugged him and started climbing as if he was a tree. Hermione smiled nervously. She's smiling because, Ron, being as tall as he is right now, is really looking like a tree. And she is nervous because she can't explain who, when, where, how, and why Leo existed. True to this, Ron frowned immediately after he had seen her son on the floor, looking up at him.

Fred and George laughed at Ron's reaction which attracted the man's reaction to their direction. His eyes flung wide open after recognizing the woman on the chair.

"H-Hermione, i-is that you?"

Fred and George's laughter roared louder and nodded their heads.

"Yes, she is, little brother." Fred answered.

"Hi." Hermione greeted him timidly. Ron, putting down the two monkeys- I mean boys- off him, walk towards Hermione and looked at her with utter disbelief then it was changed with a glint of anger.

"After twelve years, how dare you come here as if nothing happened!"

Hermione lowered her head and looked rather embarrassed. True, she had left London for twelve years. She never wrote to them except, of course to Ginny. She had kept her silence to keep herself from getting hurt. She was so vulnerable at that time she can't afford to be around them.

"Now, speak to her in a nice way Ron. You're not being a good example to the kids." George said this but Ron just gave him a nasty look.

"Fred, I think you better get the boys out of here." Hermione suggested. The twins nodded their heads and lead the three boys out of the shop.

Ron looked at her menacingly. "So, what have got to explain those twelve years?"

"Ron, I did it because I want to keep myself from getting hurt. I wanted to live like nothing happened. It had hurt me so much that I can't bear being with you guys."

"But not writing to us? To me?" Ron is obviously hurt.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I can not say that I didn't mean these things to happen because this is what I really wanted. So that I can forget everything feeling I have-"

"But that doesn't mean I have to be shut out of your life!"

Hermione let out a sigh. "I know. I was wrong, I admit it. I am really sorry. Ron, please understand. Ron, please?" Hermione pleaded. She was almost on the verge of crying.

Ron, seeing this, let out a sigh as a sign of resignation. "Okay, but I still don't understand why I have to be left out of this."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron smiled too and hugged her back. He then sat on the chair across her chair. She sat down again. She knew that Ron, being Ronald Weasley, will storm her with questions.

"So, what's his name?"

"Leo." Hermione answered.

"How old is he?"

"Eleven. He's going to Hogwarts this year."

Ron nodded. "So, when did you give birth? I mean, when is his birthday?"

"Today."

Ron gasped. _This is so shocking. And what a coincidence!_

"I know Ron, what the coincidence. I was completely shocked when he wanted to come out earlier than the doctor have predicted. He was supposed to be on August 5 but he came out six days earlier."

"Just like Harry." Ron muttered. Hermione flinched at this and nodded her head uneasily. Ron noticed this and continued in his interrogation.

"Is he brilliant like you? Or is he like-"

"Yes Ron, he's brilliant. And yes, he's like his father." Hermione also added. "He also, at times, acts like you. Shouting in the house like he got the place all by himself."

Ron smiled at this. Hermione smiled too. Obviously remembering her son. Ron was about to ask Hermione when the door burst open to let a running, beaming Leo. He was carrying (to Hermione's shock) a broom.

"L-Leo, where did you get that thing?"

Leo grinned and shoved the broom on his mother's lap for her to see. "It's Nimbus 3000. Uncle Fred and Uncle George bought this for me. They said I can use it at Hogwarts. They say I can play Gidditch with it."

Ron laughed at this. "Quiddith, Leo." He corrected the boy.

"Oh, yeah! That's it. Quidditch."

Ron again laughed and looked at the twins coming in with their sons. The two boys also had brooms on their hands. Hermione, seeing that they are back, looked at them sternly.

"Fred, you shouldn't have bough this broom for him. He's too young to ride on a broom. And besides, he can't play Quidditch. First years are not allowed to."

"That's what you think Hermione. Rules have changed regarding Quidditch in Hogwarts. First years can play now on their respective Houses." George explained.

"The rules were changed about three years ago. Bet, you didn't read that on _Hogwarts; A History_." Fred explained farther.

"But my son won't be mounting any broom not until he's fifteen." Hermione stated firmly.

"Mom!"

Ron, Fred, and George laughed.

"No, Leo. You're not flying until you're fifteen."

"But you can't stop him from being Seeker, Hermione. It's in his blood." Ron said this with a glint of mystery.

Immediately, as is a reflex, Leo looked at Ron intently. Ron, seeing this, mouthed sorry to Hermione. He knew that things are not in the proper places. But to his surprise, Hermione just wave her hand dismissively, as if the topic of Leo's father doesn't bother her. But he was completely shocked when Leo asked something he didn't expected him to ask.

"What's a Seeker?" Leo asked innocently.

Ron couldn't help but gape. _How could he ask about Quidditch when I practically slipped something about his unknown father?_ He looked in Hermione's direction but Leo's looking at him keenly that he can't help but answer the boy's question.

"It's the guy who catches the Golden Snitch."

"What's the Golden Snitch?"

Ron now looked at Hermione sternly. _And how could she raise a wizard without teaching about Quidditch. How dare her!_ It was now Hermione's turn to mouth a sorry and urge Ron to continue explaining the game. And so the Quidditch lesson has started.

While the boys are talking about Quidditch, she started to roam around the Diagon Alley. She went to the familiar shops she used to go with her friends. She smiled, remembering the beautiful memories she had but it quickly faded away after remembering how, in this same place, she had experienced the biggest and most painful event in her life. _How could I have been so stupid? Believing that he could really love me over- over that pretty Cho. She was so naïve to hope that he will love and choose her. _She let out a sigh. _But of course, that was twelve years ago, she has grown stronger. She has learned lessons in life that she couldn't read in books. Thanks for all the experiences she had; she is what she is now. _

Hermione got up from a bench and slowly walk towards the Weasleys Wizards Wheezes shop. It has been a long day and she's quite exhausted so she had decided to go back to London. She opened the door and called her son. She kissed the children good bye and hugged the twins.

"Thanks for the broom anyways." Said Hermione to both Fred and George.

"You're welcome." Answered George.

"Good bye, Hermione." It's Fred.

"Good bye." She answered. She then kissed Ron good bye. "Good bye, Ron. Thank you for understanding me."

Ron nodded his head. "You're welcome."

Hermione was about to come out of the shop when Ron called her. She turned back at him and gave him a questioning look. She was holding her son's hand.

"Hermione, he's just like Harry." And Ron looked down at the staring raven-haired, green-eyed boy holding Hermione's hand. "He's just like him, in every detail." He added.

Hermione looked at Ron emotionlessly and then smiled bitterly. _Yes, Leo is just like Harry. _

"I know, Ron, I know." And with this she walked out of the room leaving the Weasleys behind.

A/N: hello! This is a new fic. I decided to do a bit more serious story than my previous. I don't know how long this will be but I think this is going to be quite long. Well, anyways, _Harry or Me?_ will only be having one last chapter basing on the ideas I have now for that story but definitely it will be extended if more ideas will come out. Thanks again for reading this story and I hope that you've enjoy it. I know, the beginning's kinda boring but I promise, things will become interesting as the story progresses. That's all I think, have to go now. Au revior.


End file.
